


Sort Of A Confession

by Coeurire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Undyne gets unreasonably upset at the romantic direction of an anime. Alphys finds out why.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sort Of A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Found a bunch of drafts from 2015 and decided to clean 'em up and finally post 'em. Enjoy!

Undyne snapped around to face Alphys, which was when she realized she had been staring again. The lizard blushed, but Undyne didn’t notice. She gripped both of Alphys’ arms, making her wince. Her eyes were blazing, and she asked like it was the most important question in the world, “They don’t end up together, right? She ditches him, right?!?!?!” 

“They who - um, yeah?” Alphys replied, disoriented, realizing this was the first time Undyne had spoken so far the whole episode. So that was it - she was being weirdly quiet tonight. Usually she provided a running commentary of every anime series, snort-laughing at every cheesy joke and describing to Alphys in detail exactly how she’d beat up each enemy. 

She gestured wildly at the screen, where Touga was bending down to kiss Utena, whispering “Tell me, did it feel like this?” with piano playing softly in the background. “She’s supposed to end up with Anthy! This isn’t endgame, right?!?!?!” 

The fish monster was truly frantic, and Alphys couldn’t help from giggling a little. “Undyne, just watch,” she said.

Sure enough, in a few seconds she relaxed her grip on the other monster’s arms, laughing at Touga’s walking away. “HAH! What a phoney!” she snorted. Then something shifted in her, and a faraway look came over her face. “And just look at the way Utena and Anthy look at each other. C’mon. They’re like….they’re like…” 

She trailed off, and Alphys was about to reach out and touch her before she snapped to attention again, pulling away. Her muscles tensed up again. What was going on?

“Are you, um,” began Alphys. “Are you um. Is everything okay?” 

“Fine! Everything is fine!” Undyne’s long claws dug into her arm. “It’s just that, um, there’s,” and she mumbled something Alphys couldn’t quite hear. 

“There’s what?” 

“someone,” said Undyne, barely any louder, “who I’d like to look at me like that.” 

Alphys’s heart fell. “Who?” she managed to ask, reaching over to pause the show. 

Undyne sat silent for a few seconds. Then something on her face changed and she laughed, too loudly. “Man, I wish I had some cherry blossoms or rose petals or something.” 

Alphys’ eyes widened, and she closed her eyes and leaned to close the space between them. Undyne met her halfway.


End file.
